On Her Knees
by OnceUponACaskett
Summary: Lexa never kneels down for anyone...well, except for Clarke, that is.


**A/N: Just some shameless smut that was inspired by the dresses Lexa and Clarke were wearing at the Skaikru's initiation into the coalition ceremony.**

Celebration rang throughout all of Polis. People were gathered in the streets, some half hanging outside of windows in various houses in order to observe the gaiety, but not get stuck in the dense crowd. Alcohol was consumed at a fast rate as all rejoiced the defeat of the Ice Nation and the victory of their Commander. Drunkenness was apparent as many stumbled around and laughed with others.

Had anyone had the presence of mind to pay attention just a little closer to the shadows in between houses, they would've seen the figures of two young women, dressed in elegant finery, completely wrapped up in each other.

The girl pinned against the side of the building gasped as the other kissed her way down her neck, sucking on the delicate skin resting above her collarbone. When teeth gently clamped down, she arched her back off the concrete wall behind her while her hand went to tangle in brunette locks.

"Lexa," she sighed, pleasure shooting through her body. She tugged on her hair, forcing the Commander to meet her gaze. She bit her lip and nearly moaned aloud at what she could see even in the dark of their hidden niche: swollen lips from being kissed too much, pupils dark and blown wide, and the look of pure desire. She was almost positive that her expression was nearly identical.

Making a snap decision, Clarke said, "Take me to your room. We're not doing this here."

With absolutely zero hesitation, Lexa intertwined their fingers together and guided her through the mass of people roaming about. She barely nodded in acknowledgment to anyone sober enough to recognize their Heda and the infamous Wanheda sticking close to her side.

Once they reached the elevator inside the Polis tower, Lexa gave the order for the men, whose job it was to work to pulley system that would lift the cart, to lift them to her room. She vaguely registered the sound of their grunts and groans as they worked to make the elevator cart rise.

They were alone and the climb was slow going. Not wasting another moment, Lexa stepped closer to Clarke and brought her in for a bruising kiss, one that was immediately reciprocated. Her hands slipped around to Clarke's posterior as squeezed her ass and pulled her in, a leg wedging between two thighs as she encouraged the blonde to begin grinding.

The elevator cart gave a slight jolt as they reached their destination. Reluctantly, the two broke apart, clasping hands once more and making their way to Lexa's room. The two warriors standing guard just outside the room, opened the double doors for the girls.

Lexa turned around to address her guards and said, "Unless Polis is quite literally burning down before us, I am not to be disturbed. You both are dismissed for the time being as well." Without taking any time to consider hearing their replies of understanding, she slammed both doors shut and threw the bolt that locked them.

When she looked back at Clarke, she found the girl standing in the middle of the room, simply staring at her. Lexa swallowed hard and slowly joined her companion, her own eyes raking over her form.

Clarke had attended the celebration tonight as Wanheda; her outfit was exactly the same as she had worn during the Skaikru's induction as the thirteenth clan into the coalition. Her braids were once more intricately woven throughout her hair. The war paint that framed her eyes making Lexa's breath catch in her throat as she observed the beauty of the girl before her.

Lexa, in turn, was dressed in nearly the same fashion as she had been that very same night as well. The only difference in the dress she was wearing was that this one only had one strap over one shoulder whereas the last one had two straps going over both. Her red sash as wrapped around her waist and tied to her dress, showing off her status as Commander. Her war paint was practically identical to Clarke's as she had opted for a less battle-like image tonight. The usual design she wore around her eyes was intended for times of war, not times of peace and celebration.

"I never told you," Lexa began, her tongue coming out to moisten suddenly dry lips. "That night when Skaikru were accepted into the coalition. When the guards opened those doors and you walked in, dressed as you are now, I…I was speechless. You literally took my breath away, Clarke. Never have you looked as beautiful as you did then. In that moment, Clarke, _I_ wanted to be the one to kneel before you."

Clarke's mouth had opened partly in shock of Lexa's words. She shivered as she remembered how the Commander how looked at her then. She hadn't even tried to hide the desire on her face as they had stared each other down while Clarke had walked towards her. To be quite honest, Clarke had felt the same too. She hadn't let it show, but the attraction had definitely been there as she'd subtly studied the way Lexa's dress had hugged her figure.

"And you did," Clarke said after a beat, meaning later that night when Lexa had bowed before her and sworn a personal oath of fealty.

"And I did," Lexa confirmed. Her fingers had started fiddling with the buttons on the straps that held Clarke's golden vest together. She undid them, the vest opening down the middle and yanked the garment off her, leaving her in just her revealing dress. She began walking forward, forcing Clarke to take steps back until the backs of her knees hit Lexa's bed. Lexa put a hand on her stomach and pressed gently, nudging her to lay back against the soft furs.

"Now I would like to kneel before you again," the Commander stated, looking down at the girl she loves. "That is, if you want me to."

Clarke licked her lips and propped herself up on her elbows, knowing full well what she was implying. "God, yes," she breathed, failing spectacularly at trying to keep the desperation out of her voice.

Slowly, Lexa sank to her knees at the edge of the bed and slid her hands up long legs until they hit the barrier of the underwear Clarke was wearing. She hooked her fingers in the waistband and pulled them off, tossing them carelessly over her shoulder. When she bunched the bottom of the dress up around her waist, Lexa nearly moaned at the sight. Clarke was _soaked._ Bringing a knee to rest on her shoulder, she turned her head to the side and began trailing kisses up her thigh. She felt the muscle tense when she nipped at the sensitive skin.

"Lexa, please," Clarke begged above her, her chest heaving in anticipation of what was to come. "Put your mouth on me. Please, just fuck me."

"I wonder," she replied, "how the other clans would react knowing that the legendary Wanheda is completely at my mercy." She sucked a dark mark on Clarke's thigh and continued, "That I have her begging me to pleasure her with my mouth while she _drips_ onto the furs on my bed."

Clarke's hips bucked in response. "Please," she whispered.

Taking pity on her—and quite frankly on herself as well—Lexa dove in with vigor, giving Clarke no time to process what was happening before her hips began moving in rhythm with the Commander's mouth.

"Holy shit," the blonde groaned, her arms giving out beneath her and causing her back to fall completely on the bed. Her eyes flitted down and the image of the head bobbing between her legs made her internal muscles involuntarily contract.

Lexa, on the other hand, was savoring the sweet taste of her lover. Her tongue dipped down to probe her entrance before moving up to flick over Clarke's clit. Her mouth fastened over it and she sucked while one hand migrated up towards Clarke's breasts. Tugging the top of the dress down, she smiled to herself as her breasts were released. Wasting no time, she cupped one and began rolling the nipple between her fingers.

Clarke writhed on the bed, her back arching beautifully while Lexa lashed her clit with her tongue. The moan she was about to let out morphed into a gasp as the brunette pushed two fingers inside of her.

"Lexa," she called out. "C'mere."

Lexa glanced up and saw blue eyes practically pleading with her so she took her mouth away and crawled up the girl's body. She hike up her own dress and straddled her just before Clarke wound a hand around the back of her neck and pulled her down for a searing kiss. She could taste herself on Lexa's tongue and it turned her on to no end.

The fingers Clarke had very briefly forgotten were still inside her began thrusting once more and she moaned into Lexa's mouth.

"More," she said, keening with pleasure. A third finger was added and the stretch sent shockwaves of ecstasy coursing through her veins. When Lexa placed her thumb on her clit and began applying light pressure, Clarke bent her leg—her foot braced against the edge of the bed—and grabbed onto Lexa's hips. She tugged them down and was immediately surprised when her leg met wetness.

"Fuck," she groaned. "You're not wearing underwear?"

"I rarely do in a dress, Clarke," Lexa breathed in her ear.

"That's so fucking hot." The hands she had on Lexa's sides helped her as she encouraged her to grind on her.

Lexa whimpered as her sensitive clit dragged across Clarke's thigh. The fingers she had buried inside the blonde curled instinctively and she was delighted to hear Clarke gasp sharply as her hips jumped in surprise. Lexa concentrated on hitting that same spot that had evoked such a sudden reaction from Clarke.

The blonde's head tossed from side to side on the furs, her orgasm building extremely quickly.

"Lexa, I'm so close."

To be honest, Lexa was too. Simply grinding her core on Clarke's leg had gotten her close to her release embarrassingly fast.

"Me too, Clarke." Letting green eyes meet blue ones, they maintained eye contact, both rapidly approaching orgasm. "Come for me," she said, biting Clarke's bottom lip. "Come _with_ me." The feeling of Clarke's inner walls clamping down repeatedly around her fingers, sent Lexa over the edge.

They buried their faces in each other's necks as they came, heat and pleasure scalding their bodies. Clarke was gripping her hips so hard, Lexa was certain that there would be bruises left imprinted there. Not that she was complaining.

When they came down from their high, Lexa rolled off her lover. She had closed her eyes and was trying to focus on catching her breath when she felt a sudden weight above her. She peeked through her eyelashes, her jaw dropping open in awe.

Clarke was now the one straddling her and had already ripped her dress off, leaving her bare before her. She had a mischievous smirk on her face as she made her way down Lexa's body.

"I really hope you didn't think we were done."


End file.
